nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Denis Kang
Background Denis Kang was born in the French overseas collectivity of Saint Pierre & Miquelon to a Korean father and French mother. He and his family relocated to the Canary Islands and finally North Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, in 1988. Kang speaks fluent French and English, and is also said to be fluent in Spanish and Portuguese, which he learned via constant relocation.needed. He has two younger brothers, the youngest of which, Julien Kang, is an actor in South Korea. On September 23, 2006, Kang's fiancée, Shelby Walker, who was also a professional fighter, was found dead after an apparent overdose of pain medication. Kang had racked up a 23 fight unbeaten streak prior to his fiancée's death, but has since won only 7 of 16 bouts. UFC career Kang lost his face fight at UFC 18 against Ryo Chonan by KO, Kang lost his next match against Anthony Johnson at UFC 23 by TKO, Kang beat Carlos Condit at Fight Night 7 by Unanimous decision, Kang lost to Diego Sanchez by Unanimous decision at Fight night 9 prelim show, Kang beat Matt Hughes by Unanimous decision at UFC 36 prelim show, Kang lost to Dan Hardy by Unanimous decision at UFC 39 prelims, Kang beat Carlos Newton by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC on Non Stop Sport 6, Kang beat Jake Shields by Unanimous decision on the prelims on UFC 46, Kang lost to Matt Serra by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 9. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Matt Serra | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 9 | 15 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay,Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Jake Shields | Unanimous decision | UFC 46 | August 18 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Carlos Newton | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 6 | July 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Dan Hardy | Unanimous decision | UFC 39 | 9 June 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Matt Hughes | Unanimous decision | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Diego Sanchez | Unanimous decision | UFN 9 | April 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Carlos Condit | Unanimous decision | UFN 7 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Anthony Johnson | TKO (Punches) | UFC 23 | February 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.41 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Ryo Chonan | TKO (Punch) | UFC 18 | January 23, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.13 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | |}